


Please Professor

by ShyLittleMouse



Series: Professor [2]
Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Gentle Mdom, Held Down, Kissing, M4F, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Whispers, breast/nipple play, good girl, professor student relationship, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Series: Professor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136903
Kudos: 12





	Please Professor

And that is why it’s important to back up your research… ah, I see we’re out of time for today. Remember this upcoming project is worth 20% of your final. Turning it in late will get you a lower mark. See you all in two weeks. [this part is to a room]

[speaking to the listener] Can you stay behind? We have things to discuss.

Yes. Come with me to my office.

[footsteps]

[door opening and shutting]

Now… [soft thud against the door] do you have any idea of what you do to me?

[whispering] Shhh… don’t speak. Not yet.

I could feel your eyes burning into my back all during my lecture. 

That was distracting enough but you just had to smirk at me (at some descriptive point in the lecture, otherwise if they were still facing their back, wouldn’t see).

If I hadn't been standing behind the podium everyone would’ve gotten an eyeful.

[sternly] Ah… I said don’t speak.

Do I need to use your panties as a gag again? Nod yes or no. understood?

Mmm… good girl... I think a lesson is in order, don't you? Now you’re going to be good and turn around for me okay?

[chuckles]

[whisper] eager aren't we?

[tie being undone sound]

I’m going to tie your wrists together. That little smirk is going to disappear.

[tying sounds]

[teasing] you’re shivering… are you cold?

[chuckles]

I thought not.

Take a seat dear. [whisper] You’re going to need it.

Mmm… good girl.

[footsteps]

[door locking sound]

Don’t turn around. Be a good girl and keep looking forward.

[footsteps]

You’re not the only one who can tease you know.

[whispering] or did you forget the last time you were here?

[chuckles]

I know I haven’t.

[whispering] I’ve touched myself quite a few times since then.

Seeing your face lost in ecstasy? Mmm… fucking gorgeous.

In fact… by the way you’re quivering.

[whispering] I’d bet you’re thinking about it too.

[whispering continued] you've touched yourself thinking about the last time you were here. how my strong thick tongue licked between your folds and brought you over the edge.

[whispering continued] do you want me to touch you, dear? Cause I think you do…

[chuckles]

Say please.

Mmm… good girl.

Hold still… We’re going to play a game. I'm going to run my fingers across your neck. If you move I stop. understood?

Good.

It feels nice having my fingers trace up and down doesn’t it?

Slowly moving across your lovely neck and shoulders. Tracing along the curves and dips.

Working my way up to the nape.

Feeling your soft warm skin under my fingertips.

[softly and slowly] going up and down… gently pressing into your skin.

[chuckles]

I can tell you’re enjoying this. 

hm… your breathing is getting heavier dear. Should I go further down? Slip my hands down, unbutton that pretty shirt and play with your lovely breasts.

Mmm… say please.

Louder dear… I want to hear you say it.

[whisper] good girl.

[unbuttoning sounds]

Fuck… I've wanted to get my hands on these since you walked into class. Mmm… they’re the perfect size and so warm in my hands.

But what’s this? Your nipples feel so hard. Are you aroused, dear? 

No?

[chuckles]

hmm, I’m still not convinced. I’ll ask you again.

Are you aroused?

Mmm… good girl… but I’m afraid I’m going to have to discipline you. Lying when we both know the truth won't earn you anything.

I think a few marks on your neck will get my point across, don’t you? And remember. Don’t move.

[kiss]

[sucking sound]

That was a cute noise.

[kiss]

Let’s see what other noises I can get you to make.

[sucking sound]

Mmm… fuck.

[sucking sound]

[kiss]

you like this, don’t you? My hands-on you running all over you, pinching and tugging your nipples.

[chuckles]

[kiss]

[lick]

Pleasure and slight pain making your head spin.

[sucking sound]

More? More what.

[sucking sounds]

You’re going to have to be specific dear.

[kiss]

[lick]

Oh? Now, why would I do that.

[kiss]

[sucking sounds]

[chuckles]

Alright… Since you’ve been so good.

Turn your head for me.

Mmm… you look so good like this.

That hungry look in your eyes and that gorgeous flush across your cheeks.

[whispers] c’mere.

[kissing]

[whispers] *fuck*.

[deep kissing]

[moan]

[Breathless] Spread your legs. I'm just getting started with you...

Every time I've touched myself, the memory of the way you taste floods my senses. I’ve needed to taste you again. To feel you buck against my mouth and tongue.

[chuckles]

Eager as well I see. I’m going to move your skirt out of the way okay?

Mmm… good girl.

[clothing rustling sounds]

Fuck… you soaked your panties.

I need to taste.

[lick]

[kiss]

[chuckles]

Yes, you can rest your legs on my shoulders.

Mmm… good girl.

[oral]

I'm gonna gently slip a finger in.

[kiss]

God fuck you're so *warm*.

[oral]

[moan]

Fuck. Grind into my face.

[oral]

[kissing/licking]

[oral]

don't hold back now.

[moan]

[kiss]

that's my good girl. Do you like the way I swirl my tongue against your clit?

[oral]

Fucking let go and give in to the pleasure.

[oral]

Are you getting close?

[chuckles]

Oh is that so? Then cum for me. Because I’m going to lick up every fucking delicious drop of you.

[improv her orgasm.]

[she comes down slowly]

fuuuuck...

[deep kiss]

Please? Please what.

[chuckles]

Hold still while I move us to the couch.

[unzipping sound]

[clothing removal sound]

[groan]

God, it feels good to have this freed.

Get on your knees dear I want to fuck you hard and deep.

Mmm… good girl.

[moans]

Fuck. just the sight of you is making me throb. Hold still while I enter you.

[chuckles]

Now... I'm going to hold your pretty little wrists down and see what other sounds I can get you to make.

[groans]

I'd love to tease you more, but I've waited too long to feel your pussy gripping my cock.

[moan]

Are you ready for me to start moving?

[sex]

Does it feel good having me inside? having me slide in and out.

[sex]

Let me hear how much you love(need or want) this.

Don’t you dare fucking hold back.

[sex]

Yes, fuck... I'll give it to you harder.

[sex]

Are you close? Yeah?

[sex]

Then cum for me. Fuck. cum with me.

[improv to a mutual orgasm]

[come down slowly]

Shhhh… I've got you.

It’s alright. I’m going to undo the tie okay?

[untying sound]

Lay back against me. Are you alright dear?

[chuckles]

Good. let me take a closer look at your wrists. Do they hurt any?

Mmm… I’m glad.

Is it alright if I kiss them?

[kisses]

mhm... I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to hold you until you've had your fill.

[chuckles]

I’d like that.

[fade out]


End file.
